


Songkit's Death - Scene from Echotuft's Denial

by MintyGalaxies



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Everyone is arguing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, Oneshot, Other, basically just the death of a character from a fanfic I plan to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyGalaxies/pseuds/MintyGalaxies
Summary: This is going to be a chapter from a fanfic that's in the works called Echotuft's Denial. This is the only chapter not in Echotuft's perspective throughout the whole eventual fanfic, so that the readers at least know how the characters death.or maybe the fanfic won't have this scene and it'll just be a bonus piece of work, but meh





	Songkit's Death - Scene from Echotuft's Denial

The faint dawn light woke the silver kit. As the light seeped into the nursery, Songkit stretched her legs, sore from sleeping uncomfortably. A rustle outside the den told her the dawn patrol was leaving, so she poked her outside the den and watched them leave.

  
Among the Warrior's that were leaving the camp, the kit noticed her father, Thistlefoot, was one of the departing cats. Songkit looked back into the nursery and noticed that every else was still asleep. She'd always wanted to explore the forest, and now would be the perfect time. She could also impress Doewillow, bringing her a piece of fresh kill would surely let Songkit become an apprentice.

  
Songkit sat back down and pondered how she could get away with it. She'd need a reason, and Echokit and Eaglekit were sure to notice her absence. Her siblings. Maybe if they came with her? Together, they'd defiantly be able to sneak out and come back without a trace.

  
As quietly as she could, Songkit shook her sleeping siblings and quietly mumbled, "Echokit! Eaglekit! Wake up! I have a good idea!"

  
They both sat up groggily, looking at their sister who was practically jumping with excitement. She told them both her plans, and they just stared at her. After a few moments, Eaglekit softly responded, "That..seems kind of risky, I mean we don't even know how to hunt," Soon after, Echokit piped in with her opinion, "I..I agree with Eaglekit, maybe we shouldn't go out..It'll be very dangerous. There's foxes and badgers everywhere! You really shouldn't...It's not safe.." Echokit carried on nagging for a bit before realizing nobody was really listening anymore. The silver kit stared at them in disbelief, how could they _not_ want to explore the forest?

"Fine, I'll just go without you two!" Songkit whispered in a sort of yelling tone.

  
As she started to leave the den, Eaglekit's firm paw tapped her on the back, "Hey," the mud colored kit whispered, "We'll help you sneak out!" "We will?!" Echokit sputtered from the nursery. "Yes, we will," Eaglekit said firmly, as if he was in charge.

  
Songkit looked back at her brother happily, "Thanks!" she whisper shouted to him, causing Echokit to pout even more from the nursery. "Okay, so me and Echokit will help you sneak over to the dirt-place, and we'll cover for you!" He said decisively, as if he had been thinking of this plan for ages.

  
"I never said I wanted to help!" Echokit complained from the den they'd just left, her sandy fur spiking up in anger."Fine, but you have to cover for Songkit, tell Doewillow, if she wakes, Songkit is just in the dirt-place," Eaglekit told her sternly. "You know, Fernnose said that Thunderclan eat stray kits! Shadowclan too!" She pestered again, really determined to convince Songkit to stay. Eaglekit shot her a look and she bowed her head in defeat, realizing they wouldn't listen. She huffed a quiet "fine" and walked back into the nursery.

  
Quietly creeping over to the dirt-place, Eaglekit and Songkit made their way across the camp. Once there, Eaglekit mumbled a quiet good luck and crept back to the nursery after making sure Songkit had vanished from sight.  
Songkit walked briskly through the dirt-place, groaning silently at how disgusting the place was, and thankfully she reached the forest rather quickly. She broke into a run as soon as she was out, feeling the morning wind on her face. She didn't understand why Eaglekit and Echokit didn't want to follow her, nobody was up to stop them, and the forest felt wonderful!

  
After a brief period of running on her small legs, Songkit slowed, realizing she can't try and hunt if she was too tired. She pushed away the thought of not knowing how to even hunt in the first place, and started to sniff around, stepping loudly on the stiff morning grass.

  
Shortly after she started walking around, she caught the attention of a squirrel, causing it to panic and run away. Purring in delight as she began to chase the squirrel, she suddenly stopped, realizing the forest smelled...weird, for lack of better words to describe it.

  
Songkit sniffed around some more, freezing in fear as she heard footsteps approaching from behind her. The kit spun around, expecting one of her clanmates to be there, but instead she was greeted by a strangely smelling cat, colored similarly to Eaglekit. He looked down at her, with an unmoving blue glint in his eyes, before speaking softly to her.

  
"Are you lost little one?" Came the smooth voice. Songkit looked up at him in fear for a few more moments, scared of the worst, before nodding very subtly and shyly. He seemed nice enough, she decided. "Let me help you, it's not good for someone as little as you to be stuck out here. You could get very hurt. Come now, this way, I'll take you to your clan. Skyclan, if my nose doesn't deceive me." The strange cat said softly, giving Songkit a patient smile before walking off in a slow trot, allowing the kit to follow him.

  
After walking for quite some time, they stopped in a field not too far from her camp. The silver kit was about to fall asleep on her paws, and the strange smelling cat seemed to pick up on this. "How about you take a nap? I'll make sure you're clan knows that you're safe in the meantime. How does that sound?" His calming voice spoke again, making Songkit eager to accept his offer.

  
In response, they just laid down wearily and closed her eyes, before the other cat spoke again. "That's _very_ good, I can assure you that you'll sleep well." Songkit stared up in confusion before he lunged at her, so suddenly Songkit wasn't prepared. He swiped one claw swiftly across her neck, before the world disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short little scene I wrote ;p  
> Please leave any comments/criticism you have in the comments! owo


End file.
